Green Rose
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Seorang gadis miskin pengantar susu. Seorang pemuda kaya yang sakit-sakitan. Takdir mempertemukan mereka, namun takdir juga yang memisahkan mereka. / "Kau tahu, mawar hijau itu melambangkan cinta yang berada di surga." / for 'SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv#1' event / SaiSaku & SasuHina


_**Green Rose**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, OOC, plot holes dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Mungkin kalian akan bingung membaca ini karena Mei menggunakan alur campuran. Line yang di italic itu adalah gambaran masa lalu.**_

_**Green Rose © Shen Meileng**_

_**Genre: Romace & Angst**_

_**Di dedikasikan untuk event 'SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv#1' dan tema yang di gunakan adalah dari #Sky09. Semoga fanficnya sesuai dengan ketentuan.**_

_**Happy reading **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary:**_

Seorang gadis miskin pengantar susu. Seorang pemuda kaya yang sakit-sakitan. Takdir mempertemukan mereka, namun takdir juga yang memisahkan mereka. / "Kau tahu, mawar hijau itu melambangkan cinta yang berada di surga." / for 'SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv#1' event

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata menatap sekitarnya dengan perasaan ketakutan. Dirinya kemari karena Sasuke berkata pertemuan ini penting. Dia berharap seseorang bisa membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia tidak suka bersama hantu, karena dia takut. Tapi kenapa dia harus mempunyai kemampuan bisa melihat hantu?

Tidak Hinata, kau tidak boleh cengeng! Ingat kata Sasuke, ini penting baginya.

Hinata menghela nafas dan memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah ke dekat jendela, di mana sesosok pemuda yang memiliki kulit sepucat kertas —yang sekarang makin pucat karena dia sudah meninggal— membelakanginya.

"Sai.." panggil Hinata ragu, dan pemuda itu tidak membelakanginya lagi. Namun wajahnya tampak datar, mengalahkan kedataran wajah Sasuke yang seperti papan triplek.

Namun wajah pucat nan datar itu mendadak berubah wujud menjadi wajah menyeramkan. Spontan saja Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena ketakutan.

Hinata ingin berteriak, namun dirinya tidak bisa. Dia hampir menangis ketakutan, namun saat dirinya menyadari tubuhnya tengah di rasuki oleh pemuda itu, dia bisa mengetahui apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh pemuda itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Di mana karyawanku?" pertanyaan itu langsung meluncur dari mulutnya saat bertemu dengan Danzo, selaku pemilik rumah sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Shimura

"Kurasa seorang pimpinan tidak mungkin kemari hanya karena karyawannya," ucap Danzo dan menyesap teh hijau miliknya dengan tenang

"Dan tidak seharusnya seorang pemimpin perusahaan lain menyuruh karyawanku untuk datang kemari."

"Jangan menganggu prosesi ini! Ini penting bagi keluarga kami!"

"Maka aku akan menyeretnya secara paksa," Sasuke membuka satu kancing jasnya sehingga kemejanya berwarna biru muda terlihat jelas

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan pada kakekmu untuk berhenti menikahkanmu dengan sesama hantu?"

Pemuda bernama Sai itu hanya diam saja, namun Hinata melihat kelopak matanya tertutup sekali yang berarti mengiyakan. Hinata mengangguk-angguk, lalu terlintas satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Kenapa kau masih berada di sini? Apa ada yang menganggumu sehingga kau tidak bisa pergi?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, namun tatapan matanya menuju sebuah vas yang berisi rangkaian mawar hijau. Hinata tidak bisa mengerti apa yang di maksud hantu yang ada di depannya.

Apa hubungannya mawar hijau dengan keberadaannya sekarang?

Namun suara ribut-ribut di luar pintu membuat Hinata tersenyum cerah dan segera berlari menuju pintu kamar. Akhirnya dia bisa keluar dan memberitahukan tuan Danzo tentang pesan terakhir sang cucu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke menatap Danzo dengan perasaan kesal dan frustasi di saat yang bersamaan. Pintu di hadapannya sudah tidak di kunci lagi karena Danzo menyuruh pelayannnya untuk membuka kuncinya. Namun jika Sasuke membukanya, maka kesempatannya untuk berkerja sama dengan perusahaan Shimura akan hilang. Lebih tepatnya, investasinya akan hilang.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, tuan Uchiha."

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu, dan berjalan munduk satu langkah. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Danzo. "Baik, mari kita bicarakan kesepakatannya."

"Oh Sasuke," sapa Hinata yang membuka pintu yang membuat Sasuke melotot dan memaksa Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam kamar lagi.

"Aku tidak membuka pintunga, tapi dia." Sasuke berusaha membela dirinya dan berharap kesempatannya tidak hilang karena tingkah Hinata tadi

"Sasuke, kenapa aku di paksa kembali kedalam?" gerutu Hinata yang membuat Orochimaru yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata "Semuanya sudah gagal, tuan Danzo."

Wajah Sasuke langsung membatu mendengarnya, namun Hinata buru-buru bersuara.

"Tunggu! Sai mengatakan sesuatu padaku,"

"Benarkah? Cucuku Sai?" tanya Danzo penuh harap

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku akan mengatakannya persis seperti yang dia katakan," lalu Hinata berdehem. "Kakek! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis yang di bawakan padaku dan suruh si tua bangka yang selalu membawakan boneka untukku untuk pergi!"

Sasuke melotot mendengar itu, apalagi Hinata memukul pinggulnya dan mengepalkan tangannya pada Danzo. Sasuke baru saja akan menginjak kaki Hinata sebagai pesan untuk segera minta maaf, namun Danzo malah tertawa yang membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Itu benar-benar seperti Sai,"

Hinata tersenyum, sementara Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Dan otak bisnisnya sudah berjalan seperti semestinya, yang berarti sekarang saatnya untuk menagih perkataan Danzo tadi yang berinvestasi di perusahaanya jika Hinata melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sementara Sasuke dan Danzo tengah membuat kesepakatan yang pastinya Hinata tidak mau pahami meskipun dengan IQ 160 miliknya dia paham apa maksudnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada mawar hijau yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Bunga itu tidak layu meskipun sudah seratus hari kematian Sai. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada bunga itu," terang Danzo yang membuat Hinata dan Sasuke mengangguk paham

"Kenapa anda tidak membuangnya saja?" pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat Danzo menggeleng

"Aku takut bunga itu membawa kutukan jika aku membuangnya. Apalagi itu adalah tanaman yang di rawat Sai dengan sepenuh hati sebelum dia meninggal."

Hinata mengamati bunga itu dan tanpa sadar berkata "Apa dia menunggu seseorang?"

"Tidak mungkin," sanggah Danzo, "Dia tidak punya teman karena sejak kecil sakit-sakitan. Dan karena itulah dia juga suka bertingkah kasar pada semua orang, sehingga semua orang memilih menjaga jarak."

Sasuke menyesap teh yang telah di sediakan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, tentu saja berhubungan dengan bisnis. Hinata yang melihat hantu Sai di depan jendela, segera menghampirinya. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan dan melihat seorang pengantar susu yang tengah meletakkan susu di depan kotak pos.

Hinata segera berlari keluar ruangan, yang membuat Danzo kebingungan sementara Sasuke tahu apa maknanya.

Hinata pasti melihat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan sang hantu.

"Tuan tenang saja, dia pasti mencari petunjuk tentang mengapa cucu anda masih di sini." Sasuke menjelaskan sebelum pamit keluar menyusul Hinata

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata ngos-ngosan sampai di depan kotak surat. Dan sayangnya pengantar susu itu sudah pergi. Salahnya juga tidak berteriak dari lantai dua tadi, agar pengantar itu tidak pergi.

"Permisi, apa pengantar susu tadi sering mengantar kemari?" tanya Hinata pada salah seorang pelayan yang sedang membereskan taman

"Dia setiap hari mengantarkan susu kemari."

"Begitu," Hinata menggangguk paham. "Lalu apa mereka berteman? Atau kau tahu siapa teman Sai?"

"Setahuku mereka tidak berteman dan tuan Sai tidak berteman," jelas pelayan itu dan hendak beranjak, namun dia teringat sesuatu. "Ah iya, kalau tidak salah pengantar susu yang sebelumnya sering bermain bersama tuan Shimura."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata semangat, yang membuat pelayan itu mengangguk kaku karena takut melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata yang mendadak itu.

"Nona, apa kau tahu di mana alamat kantor pengantar susu ini?" Hinata sudah menyusun rencana untuk memberitahukan siapa orang yang di tunggu oleh Sai

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau sudah gila ingin mengatakan padanya jika cucunya menyukai sesama jenis?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata memberitahukan apa yang dia dapatkan. Dan Danzo masih berada di kamar cucunya, katanya ingin mengenang Sai.

"Tapi itu memang kebenarannya."

"Dan memberitahukan kakeknya jika cinta pertamanya adalah seorang lelaki? Tidak, lupakan saja."

"Tapi—"

"Atau kau susun plot jika sang cucu jatuh cinta dengan seorang perawat canti dan—"

"Sasuke, kau tidak suka di bohongi kan? Waktu itu kau marah padaku saat berbohong tentang Shion bukan? Pasti dia juga akan marah jika tahu di bohongi."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dan melangkah menjauhi Hinata. Hinata tetap berada di tempatnya, namun tatapannya menuju ke jendela di mana Sai tengah berdiri menatap sesuatu.

"Kau ingin kutinggal saat mencari informasi?" pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke dan segera melangkah menuju samping Sasuke

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pemuda itu bernama Shimura Sai._

_Sejak kecil dia tidak mempunyai teman karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Dia benci semua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Dan hanya dua hal yang bisa dia kerjakan dengan baik dengan kondisinya seperti itu._

_Melukis dan merawat bunga._

_Tapi sudah beberapa bulan ini Sai berhenti menggambar karena tidak mempunyai inspirasi. Selain itu, Sai merasa mulai bosan dengan segalanya. Bahkan untuk hidup saja Sai sudah mulai merasa enggan._

_Namun semua itu berubah saat melihat orang yang memiliki surai pink. Seorang laki-laki tidak mungkin memiliki surai pink bukan?_

"_Hey, letakkan susunya dengn benar. Kotaknya nanti rusak," serunya yang membuat orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sai yang berada di lantai dua yang tengah emegangi selang unuk menyirami tanaman._

"_Yang penting rasanya tidak berubah, bukan tampilan kotaknya bukan?" balasnya cuek, yang membuat Sai kesal._

_Tunggu, kapan terakhir kali dia memiliki perasaan itu?_

"_Penampilan itu menentukan penilaian rasa,"_

"_Terserah kau. Aku pergi,"_

_Dan entah sejak kapan Sai merasa harus menahannya. Tanpa sadar tngannya mengarahkan selangnya ke pngantar susu itu dan menyiramnya dengan air yang lumayan kencang._

"_Kyaaa!" jeritnya yang membut Sai terkesiap. Tunggu, jadi dia perempuan?_

"_Ck, ternyata kau seorang perempuan." ejek Sai, "Tapi kau jelek."_

"_Hentikan airnya bodoh! Aku masih harus pergi mengantarkan susu ini ketempat lain," serunya kesal yang malah membuat Sai tertawa dan tidak menghentikan aliran air di selangnya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kau memang brengsek," gerutu gadis bersurai pink itu sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang di berikan salah seorang pelayan tadi._

"_Kau makin jelek saat marah," ejek Sai yang membuat gadis itu dengan sepenuh hati menginjak kaki Sai hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis_

"_Kalau aku sampai sakit, aku akan menuntutmu" ancamnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah Sai untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya_

"_Tunggu! Siapa—" namun gadis itu sudah semakin jauh, sehingga Sai berkata dengan pelan "—namamu?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Gadis itu datang lagi keesokan harinya dan kali ini Sai menunggunya di depan kotak pos. Gadis itu tampak masih kesal dengan tingkah Sai kemarin yang seenaknya menyiramnya dengan air._

"_Kau masih mengantar susu lagi setelah ini?" tanya Sai yang membuat gadis itu menyerit heran_

"_Bukan urusanmu," balasnya ketus. Sebenarnya dia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya karena susunan pengantarannya dia rubah, berjaga-jaga jika hari ini kembali di siram oleh Sai seperti kemarin._

"_Nona jelek, ayo ikut aku" Sai langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu terkejut. Apalagi dia di tarik dari atas sepedanya sehingga sepeda itu langsung jatuh._

"_Hey, sepedaku!" serunya kesal dan menatap sepeda kesayangannya dengan cemas, berdoa agar tidak ada kerusakan apapun pada sepeda itu_

"_Kalau itu rusak, aku akan menggantinya untukmu. Tapi sekarang ikut aku dulu."_

_Merontapun percuma karena Sai mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Tapi gadis itu menyadari jika tangan pemuda itu terlalu dingin dan kurus untuk ukuran manusia normal._

_Apa semua orang kaya seperti dia?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum saat sampai di sebuah aman yang berisi aneka bunga berbagai warna. Dan bak anak kecil dia berlarian menghampiri satu per satu bunga-bunga itu. Sai tersenyum dari kejauhan, satu hal yang sudah dia lupakan kapan terakhir kali melakukan ekspresi itu._

"_Hey jelek. Jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan bungaku. Nanti mereka menjadi jelek sepertimu,"_

_Gadis itu yang tengah tersenyum senang pada bunga itu, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sai dengan tajam._

"_Aku juga punya nama, tahu! Jadi berhenti memanggilku jelek!"_

"_Bagiku kau jelek. Mana ada seorang perempuan yang berpakaian seperti laki-laki dan terlihat benar-benar seperti laki-laki."_

"_Diam kau brengsek! Dari pada kau yang punya kulit pucat seperti kertas begitu. Dan kau pasti jatuh cinta padaku saat rambutku sudah panjang!"_

"_Silahkan saja bermimpi, jelek."_

"_Diam kau, kulit kertas!"_

_Dan akhirnya mereka terlibat adu mulut, meskipun tetap saja yang menang adalah Sai dan sang gadis hanya menggerutu ataupun marah-marah tidak jelas._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dan tanpa terasa sudah dua minggu mereka selalu bersama. Tidak ada yang melarang mereka ataupun yang menghalangi mereka untuk bertemu karena semua orang sadar saat mereka bersama, keadaan Sai jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

_Mungkin obat yang sebenarnya di butuhkan oleh Sai selama ini adalah cinta tulus dari seseorang, meskipun mereka berdua tidak menyadari hal itu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke yang berada di samping Hinata, menatap sebuah tempat usaha yang tampak sederhana itu. Apa benar orang yang menjadi cinta pertama si cucu Danzo ada di sana?

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Iya," jawab Hinata mantap dan melihat pengantar susu yang dia lihat tadi pagi dan segera menghampirinya. "Permisi, kau yang mengantarkan susu ke rumah atas bukan?"

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget, lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Ya. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu pengantar susu sebelum kau yang sering mengantar keatas?" tanya Hinata, sementara Sasuke menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat.

Nanti kalau terlalu dekat malah memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk memeluknya. Yah, meskipun mereka memiliki perjanjian tentang itu sih.

"Oh iya. Itu orangnya," tunjuk pemuda itu, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membersihkan keranjang miliknya

Dan baik Sasuke dan Hinata yang salah mengartikan jika pengatar susu yang di tunggu oleh Sai adalah seorang laki-laki, menatap pemuda yang terlihat kuat.

"Ternyata dia pemuda sehat dan kuat. Dan ingat Hinata, jangan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah cinta pertama Sai." Sasuke memperingatkan Hinata entah sudah keberapa kalinya sejak perjalanan mereka menuju tempat itu

"iya.. iya." Jawab Hinata dan melagkah menuju pemuda itu yang tengah mengobrol bersama beberapa teman-temannya. "Permisi, apa kalian kenal Shimura Sai?"

Dan di luar ekspetasi, seorang gadis berambut panjang malah menoleh yang membuat Sasuke serta Hinata kebingungan. Bukankah dari informasi yang mereka dapat dari pelayan di rumah Sai, pengantar susu itu seorang pemuda?

"Maaf, bukan yang mengantarnya seorang laki-laki?" tanya Hinata yang membuat pemuda yang tadi di kira oleh Sasuke dan Hinata adalah cinta pertama Sai tertawa.

"Dia dulu memang memiliki rambut pendek dan tampak seperti laki-laki sehingga semua orang salah paham," jelasnya yang membuat gadis bersurai pink itu menginjak kaki temannya itu hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis

"Kenapa kalian mencariku? Memangnya kenapa dengan Sai?" tanya gadis bersurai pink itu

"Tolong ikut kami ke rumah Sai. Ada yang ingin dia tunjukkan," jelas Hinata yang membuat gadis itu melangkah menjauh dari Hinata dan juga Sasuke

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah dengan tentang Sai," jawabnya dan mengambil tas selempangnya. Sepertinya dia hendak pergi.

"Tapi Sai menunggumu untuk memperlihatkan mawar hijau!"

Langkah gadis itu terhenti. Dia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "A-apa? Mawar hijau?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Sai, apa ada mawar hijau?" tanya gadis bersurai pink itu saat mereka sedang berada di depan taman yang khusus untuk mawar_

"_Semua warna pada mawar itu ada. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Aku penasaran dengan bentuknya. Apa dia terlihat cantik seperti mawar kebanyakan,"_

"_Tidak. Bentuknya jelek seperti kol, seperti dirimu juga jelek."_

"_Hey! Berhenti memanggilku jelek!"_

_Sai hanya tertawa, sementara gadis itu cemberut. Padahal dia sudah memberitahukan namanya, tapi tetap saja pemuda itu seenaknya memanggilnya jelek._

"_Jelek.."_

"_Ap—" ucapan gadis itu tidak selesai lantaran bibirnya dan bibir Sai menempel. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, sehingga dia hanya melotot terkejut._

"_Kau benar-benar tidak seperti perempuan. Bahkan saat di cium saja diam," ejek Sai yang membuat gadis itu yang masih shock itu mulai mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi._

"_Aku membenci kau!" serunya kesal, "Aku tahu kau kaya, tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu. Lagipula mana ada pemuda yang kurus dan puat sepertimu masih bisa menghina orang lain!"_

_Dan gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Sai. Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya, kebingungan. Salahkan dia yang tidak pernah belajar berinteraksi pada orang lain dengan baik sehingga seperti itu._

"_Sakura.."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dan hari-hari selanjutnya, gadis itu tidak datang lagi. Pekerjaan gadis itu di gantikan oleh orang lain dan Sai selalu menunggu gadis itu setiap hari di depan kotak pos. Berharap jika gadis itu akan kembali dan dia akan meminta maaf serta menunjukkan sesuatu._

_Namun kesehatannya semakin hari semakin memburuk. Danzo terus mengajak Sai berbicara, namun Sai tidak pernah meresponnya. Tatapannya selalu tertuju pada vas yang berisi rangkaian bunga mawar hijau yang ada di ruangannya._

_Pada akhirnya, Sai lelah untuk bertahan dan memilih untuk menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Namun dia tidak akan lelah untuk menunggu bunga mawar itu di lihat oleh gadis itu. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis bersuai pink itu menangis saat sampai di kamar Sai dan melihat vas bunga yang berisi mawar hijau. Meskipun telah seratus hari, mawar itu tetap terlihat segar.

"Dia bohong. Katanya mawarnya mirip dengan kol," isaknya. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, sementara Danzo menatap gadis itu dengan sedih.

Ahh~ seandainya saja dia tahu keberadaan gadis itu lebih cepat, Sai pasti bahagia saat terakhirnya.

Gadis itu merasakan kehadiran Sai di dekatnya dan memejamkan matanya. Bibir mereka saling bertautan, meskipun tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali Hinata.

'_Sakura, aku mencintaimu.._' bisiknya sebelum benar-benar menghilang. Dan mawar yang berada di vas bunga itu juga perlahan menjadi layu sebelum menghilang bersama Sai.

"Sai bodoh! Padahal aku sudah memanjangkan rambutku dan membuktikan ucapanku waktu itu jika aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," isaknya dan jatuh terduduk di depan vas bunga

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose End ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jangan tanya Mei kenapa menjadi seperti ini. Mei hanya menuangkan perasaan galauku setelah nonton drama The Master Sun episode 6. Kesampingkan fakta jika Mei takut hantu, drama itu lawak sekaligus buat galau to the max :D**_

_**Dan sebenernya Mei ragu mau pasang pair siapa di sini, karena pada awalnya itu Mei lebih mau kasih lihat pair SaiSaku, tapi kok malah porsinya SasuHina yang kuat ya? :v**_

_**Jadi anggap saja fic ini multi pair deh~ *capek mau memutuskan pair siapa***_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose Omake ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau tahu, mawar hijau itu melambangkan cinta yang berada di surga."

Sasuke menoleh saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku berharap suatu saat nanti ada seseorang di surga yang mau memberikanku itu,"

"Maksudmu para hantu memberikanmu itu?" Sasuke sarkatis, sementara Hinata tidak mempedulikan perkataan sarkatis itu.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan fantasi apa yang sedang berada di pikiran Hinata, karena yang terpenting adalah dia mendapatkan investasi untuk perusahaannya. Dan tugas Hinata yang utama adalah untuk mencari tahu di mana perhiasan almarhum ibunya di sembunyikan oleh Shion lima belas tahun yang lalu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Green Rose ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Shen Meileng**

**Balikpapan, 19/09/2013**


End file.
